cbs2fandomcom-20200216-history
CBS Big Brother: Season 2
is the second season of the ROBLOX US version of Big Brother. The CBS Big Brother franchise was brought back to life during April, 1st 2019. The season was announced in June 2019 following the finale of Season 1 and this season premiered on July 30th, 2019. After a months long power struggle Matty Clemens was crowned the winner over Jack Ziegler in a 7-2 vote. Background CBS is based upon the American series of Big Brother. The series is produced by heyytom. was brought back to life for the 2nd generation of the group on April the 1st, 2019 after it was cancelled months prior. In April 2019, it was revealed that heyytom would be returning to host the series once again. The format for this series is the same as CBS Big Brother: Season 1, in the fact that houseguests vie for the power of Head of Household and Power of Veto so that they can evict other players and win their way to the top. However, in May 2019 it was revealed that this season would be laid out a bit different houseguest-wise than Season 1. This is due to the fact that the cast will not be revealed and will instead be playing on alts so their identity will remain hidden throughout the season. This creates more mystery around the houseguests and will be a way of allowing the houseguests to play better than they normally would. Twists *'Alt Twist:' Before casting took place it was announced that this season would be entirely different to Season 1 in terms of how the houseguests will play. It was revealed that this season the houseguests would be playing on 'alternate' accounts, this adds more mystery to the game and makes it a level playing field for each of the houseguests. After the season is over the houseguests real identity will be revealed to the audience. *'Captain(s):' During Week 1 of the game the houseguests were tasked with voting a houseguest to be the Captain for the week. The Captain would have the responsibility of saving 7 houseguests from going on the block. Due to a tie vote both Suzy Sanders and Austin Cooper were chosen to be Captains and each were tasked to save 3 houseguests. *'Port Royale:' From Week 2 to Week 4 the Port Royale twist gives the audience a chance to vote their favorite houseguest to receive a power within the game. Each week the poll will open and the audience will have a day or so to vote and the houseguest who wins the power will be kept secret from the other houseguests. These twists included: **'Dead men tell no Tales:' Used only after the head of household has been named, the winner of this power has the ability to void two houseguests for the remainder of the week. This nullifies them from being able to be drawn for the veto, be named as the replacement nominee, or cast a vote. They are still eligible to be nominated as an initial nominee and if so will still be eligible to play for the power of veto as they are nominated, but if they are removed they are unable to cast a vote at the live eviction. This power was used on Week 5 on Nia Davis and Austin Cooper. **'Black Spot:' This power will allow the owner to threaten another houseguest of being a third nominee. This power must however be used before the initial nominations take place. The selected houseguest to be a potential replacement nominee will be notified since that moment and they will have a shot at winning the veto by receiving an automatic spot in it. If the houseguest does not win the Veto, they will automatically become a third nominee. This power was used on Week 5 against Chad Martinez. **'Batten Down the Hatches:' This power will allow the owner to make a rash decision at the veto ceremony. After the Power of Veto has been used the owner can secretly save both nominees from the block forcing the Head of Household to name two new nominees on the spot. The Veto Holder and any nominee that was vetoed prior will be safe from being one of the new nominees. On Week 6 both Ariel Brooks and Samantha Peterson were saved by this power. Houseguests History Chart Port Royale Chart Have/Have-Not History Battle Back Competition Bracket Competition History Game History Category:Seasons Category:BB2